Smile
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2004! Up to s3ep10 "Whisper" - Yeah, the end scene, put with this song; I just thought it fit so much! And a bit better than the one they chose.. /songfic: Lonestar\


**"Smile"**   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: [s3epi10:Whisper] Yeah, the end scene in this epi, put with this song; I just thought it fit so much! And a bit better than the one they chose... ©2G4. Plz read&review, thx! [songfic] Lonestar, "Smile".   
~*~ 

In his loft near the barn, Clark struggled with the image of himself in the mirror. He put the new glasses on, squinted, then removed them again. He repeated this process a few more times, still not "seeing" what he was looking for. Why did they feel so... something. He gazed at the specs in his hands, then glanced up- What he saw in the reflection of the mirror brought a sudden smile to his face. 

"Looks like you're back to normal..." Lana chuckled. Clark turned around, and his grin was still evident. 

"Hey, Lana." They fidgeted, and Lana suddenly seemed nervous. 

I still remember the night we met   
You said you loved my smile 

But your love for me was like   
A summer breeze   
Oh it lasted for a while 

Clark spoke. "Um, I'm glad you're here..." He walked closer to her, setting the glasses down on a crate nearby. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday, in the truck..." 

"Right, I uh, I wanted to talk to you about that, too..." She nodded. Clark looked down, and tried to explain. 

"I was way out of line. I was feeling vulnerable, but I don't expect-" 

"Clark, um..." She interrupted him. He paused, a look of anguish on his face. 

I could hold on a little tighter I kno   
But when you love someone,   
You gotta let 'em go 

She continued. "The reason that I pulled away, is that I..." She avoided his eyes for a second- "I met someone at the hospital." 

"Oh." Clark's voice could not hide his surprise, and hurt. What did she mean? 

"And, I'm not sure how I feel about him..." She wasn't looking away this time. 

So I'm gonna smile   
'Cuz I wanna make you happy   
Laugh,   
So you can't see me cry 

Clark cleared his throat, and tried to find something to say. "Well, I mean, the fact that you're telling me about him, means you already know..." Lana appeared to wonder at that, but then she tilted her head. 

"Maybe you're right... but, if um, if you & I are going to be friends, I-I didn't want you to find out from somebody else..." She stuttered. Clark nodded, agreeing... 

"Yeah... yeah." 

I'm gonna let you go in style   
And even if it kills me,   
I'm gonna smile 

They stood there, as another second of silence passed, and then Lana went to say something, but smiled & shrugged. 

"Well, uh... _I_ should get back to the Talon..." She turned & began walking down the loft stairs. A small sniffle escaped her, and she brought her hand to her face, but then he called. 

Kiss me once for the goodtimes baby   
Kiss me twice for goodbye   
You can't help how you don't feel   
And it doesn't matter why 

"Hey, Lana...?" She turned back on reflex. 

"Yeah?" 

Give me a chance to bow out gracefully   
'Cuz that's how I want you to remember me 

"Thanks, for being honest..." He gazed down at her now, and she shrugged again, after a second of thought. 

"Well, it's the only way a relationship can last, right?" He gave a slight smile, and then so did she. Honesty, wasn't that ironic... If only _he_ could be honest with _her_... She was leaving, and he watched her go. 

I'm gonna smile   
'Cuz I wanna make you happy   
Laugh,   
So you can't see me cry 

As she walked out the barn, and stepped into her car, tears streamed down her face. She drove away. 

I'm gonna let you go in style   
And even if it kills me,   
I'm gonna smile 

Up in Clark's loft, a sound came to him... Lana was crying. He realized, she was hurting more than she let on. And it was really, all his fault... 

(music) 

I'm gonna smile   
So you can find the courage   
Laugh,   
So you won't see me hurting 

I'm gonna let you go in style   
And even if it kills me,   
I'm gonna smile 

Mmm, hmm... __

... 

SMALLViLLE™ is copyright of the WB, etc. ^_^   
©2G4 


End file.
